


Couch Cuddling

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble (100 words) about a cuddle on the couch (duh).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Cuddling

Garak was reclining in the corner of the sofa, his back against the irresistible warmth his human lover offered. Squirming a little to get as close as possible he finally settled down with a contented sigh, which earned him a soft chuckle from the doctor.

“What's so funny?”

Julian stroked the raven hair under his chin.

“Oh, I'm just surprised, that's all. I never knew Cardassians were so... cuddly.”

A swat to his thigh silenced his chuckle, but a grin remained on his face.

“Either way...no complaints I trust?

Julian hugged Garak just a little closer to him.  
  
“Never.”


End file.
